Wait For Me
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "What I'd give, what I'd do, knowing I'm not there with you makes it so hard to leave. What I'd give, what I'd do, anything to get me home to you, and this time I'll stay. And you wait for me, ever so patiently. Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having, and it's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me."


_**Disclaimer: Burn Notice and all of its characters belong to Matt Nix and the USA Network.**_

_** I had to write this tiny piece because I got sucked into the endless wormhole that is McDanno Hawaii 5-0 slash fics. **_**I can't stoooooop! **_**I seriously didn't get anything accomplished for the majority of the day other than reading them until my old SEAL buddy from high school came home on leave and made me hike a mountain with him in 35 degree weather. I understand I only see him once every few years, but I don't know what planet that is fun on.**_

_** Anywho, I decided to allow Mike to rescue me from the hole of fics that I had been buried in. Also, TOMORROW, GUYS!**_

_"What I'd give, what I'd do, _

_Knowing I'm not there with you makes it so hard to leave._

_What I'd give, what I'd do, anything to get me home to you, and this time I'll stay._

_And you wait for me, ever so patiently._

_Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having,_

_And it's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me."_

_-"Wait For Me" Theory of a Deadman_

I ran my hands roughly through my hair after throwing the Charger in park and sucked in a deep breath. The job had been a long and grueling one that had resulted in more than one chase through the tight spaces between ramshackle houses of a remote South American town. I had been kicked, captured, beaten, and had somehow fought my way out of all of that in (mostly) one piece, give or take a bruise or twenty.

The sun had long since sunk below the horizon in Miami when the cargo plane had dropped me back in the state. I stepped out of the Charger, snagging my bag off of the back seat, and moved up the stairs to the front door of the loft, my shoes nearly silent on the metal. I knew that Fi would be fast asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up.

I ducked in the door quietly after turning the key in it, and set my bag next to the door before throwing the dead bolt and locking the door again. I toed off my shoes before moving towards the bed, exhaustion finally settling into my body in the form of bone deep muscle ache. Shrugging out of my shirt, and shucking my pants quickly, I slipped between the sheets, groaning softly at the feeling of pillows under my head.

"You're home early." Fi's whisper startled me, causing my eyes to shoot open as I jumped. I turned on my side and glanced over at her, squinting against the darkness that enveloped her. I could see her shimmering eyes staring at me as her warm, tiny hand landed on my chest.

"I finished the op sooner then I thought I would. I wanted to surprise you." I replied around the edges of a yawn. She chuckled and moved closer, her hand skirting over both sides of my face and pulling me closer for a kiss. The feeling of her soft lips on mine had my heart jack hammering in my chest so hard that I was sure she could feel it.

"You were never any good at surprises, Michael." She chuckled against my lips. I growled low in my throat and threaded my fingers through her hair, tugging gently until her head lolled backwards against the pillow, exposing the column of her throat to my nipping and scraping teeth. Her groans and sighs rumbled through her body as my hands slipped under my dress shirt that she was wearing.

I couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped my lips when I pulled back and got a good look at the dress shirt. It was the same shirt that I had haphazardly shucked into the corner of the loft while I packed for the job that the CIA had called me in on.

"You're wearing my shirt." I whispered, brushing my nose over hers.

"It smells like you." Fiona replied, saddness flashing in her eyes as she looked up at me. I shifted my weight so that it was resting on my elbows, and ran my gaze over her face, my thumbs brushing over her cheekbones.

"I missed you so much, Fiona." I murmured, placing kisses on her eyes. Her forehead. The end of her nose. And finally settled back onto her lips.

"I missed you too, Michael. The loft is very quiet without you. I almost had to blow up something just to entertain myself." Barking out a loud laugh, I shook my head at her.

"Didn't Sam and Jesse stop by to keep you company?"

"Yes, but you know that's not the same as playing with explosives." She teased, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and holding me to her body.

"But hanging out with _me_ is the same?" I quirked an eyebrow at her and tried to hold back the groan that clawed at the back of my throat when her teeth closed over my nipple a bit more roughly than necessary.

"Oh, Michael, you highly underestimate the connection that we have." She rolled her hips against mine, grinding against the tent in my, now too tight, boxer briefs. "I've waited far too long for you to be back. I promise that this," Her hand slipped into my boxers and wrapped around my length tightly, causing me to yelp in aroused surprise. "Is going to be an _explosive_ homecoming." She growled, spinning our positions and pinning me beneath her. I smirked into our kiss and held her closely to me.

Good _God_ I was glad that this fiery Irish devil waited for a man like me while I was gone. I don't know what on Earth I had done to deserve her, but I was damned happy for it.

"I'm done." I growled, thrusting my hips up against her as she moved to pull my boxers off of my legs. "With all of it. I'm out."

"Michael, I know it's been a while since last time but..."

"Oh, no! No. That's..." I shook my head adamently. "Not what I meant. I meant the CIA. The jobs. The taking off in the middle of the night to run around with a satellite phone and a gun. I'm done. I told them that this was my last mission." She stared at me, her mouth agape, for a long moment.

"Michael, I...I don't know what to say. Are you sure?"

"Fi, I've never been less sure of anything in my life. But I know that I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. Like this. Making you happy. That's all I want." She swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Okay. Okay, Michael." I grinned as I pulled her into another kiss and allowed myself to be welcomed back, in true Fiona Glenanne style, for the final time. I was never going to leave her again. Ever. She'd waited for my sorry ass long enough.


End file.
